percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Leengard Ustan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Hazelcats page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) First of all, welcome to the wiki! I'm Hazel, to introduce myself. All the rules are on the wiki's main page. They apply to both the stories and the wiki's chat. When it comes to curses/swears, nothing sexual, nothing prejudiced, and nothing major. Minor swears are fine. You can use whatever gods you want! Whether they're a Titan, something from a different mythology, someone you made up on your own-it's perfectly fine. We don't care :P If you want to know more about either subject or have any other questions, feel free to contact me! Chestnut Feline 22:00, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey welcome to ze wiki!!!!!!!!!!! Im Dragoon! But you can call me whatevs. If ya need any help don't hesistate to ask! ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ (talk) 02:31, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Good day to you. My name is Ersason, please call me Ers. I'd like to formally welcome you to the Wiki. And if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 02:46, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, in response to some of the questions you asked Hazel. THe Sky's the limit. Honestly no one will care if you use Demeter's other name. Go for it, it will give your character some originality. A big suggestion is to get on chat or/and join collabs and oc clubs. Getting involved can help you draw so much inspiration ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ (talk) 02:50, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok. For the Child of Phobetor, the Child should have the ability to have their subconcious act as their double, maybe also have them have the ability to project the person's "Biggest Nightmare" in their thoughts, you understand. Now as for the Goddess of Wine and Friendship... hmmm. It's tricky, but maybe the same abilities as the Dionysus kids, but at a lesser extent and maybe they can have the power to bring people together. Thoughts? [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 02:59, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Meet me in chat, Talking through messages is difficult and awkward. Come on chat and we can talk. [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 03:07, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello, :) I saw your question on Hazel's talk page, and since I know the answer to your question, I thought I'd help you out a little. I hope you don't mind. There really isn't set 'standards' for pictures on this wiki, however the only ones allowed are character pictures, pictures relating to stories/characters, little gifs or whatever for homepages, etc. I'm not sure if this rule still stands or not, but there is/was a rule where a user cannot post pics of themselves or friends and family members. Of course, no inappropriate pictures are allowed. If you have any further questions, I'd be happy to help you. :) Have a good day! Fail whaling here. 09:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) That depends on what you mean by 'standards.' You can use anything from real life pictures to anime to custom avatars for your pictures. However, they can't be naked or anything like that. If you find a picture you like, but is innappropriat for the wiki, I suppose you could try to crop the picture, but it would really depend on the picture. Chestnut Feline 21:36, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah that's cool. If you need help, you know I'm game. [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 21:40, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Most likely no-unless you cropped it or something, you wouldn't be able to use a picture like that Chestnut Feline 21:43, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Alright! Here are two websites you might want to use if you can't crop the picture. Chestnut Feline 01:25, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Its probably just a glitch-this happens occasionally to some users. Just wait for a bit and try again, or try to switch browsers and/or computers. Other then that, I'm not sure what it might be. Sorry! Chestnut Feline 01:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Im just wondering if I can continue to use one of your pictures for a character of mine Melonie PrImavira. It isn't her over all look, this is just what she looks like in her seasonal forme of winter, being a child of Persephone she can change her appearance depending on the seasons, and it also seems good as an appearance pic. I was informed that I must ask permission before using another's pictures, so I'm asking if I may continue to use it, if not its ok, I'll find another picture.Beikeiai17 (talk) 21:00, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lee, you're Nightmares in the Dark story is actually quite interesting. You are a good writer my friend. [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 03:43, March 24, 2013 (UTC) It's fine. You are doing great here! [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 04:14, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Then I think you should come back. That story looks very good. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt''']] 01:36, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I'am Animal and I a but you can call me as Ani. I just noticed that you like anime. Therefore I concluded that you have interest in Japanese myths. I was wondering if you would like to join a collaboration called Amaterasu I forgot my signature. We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 02:17, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Leengard Ustan!! I'm so happy you accepted my invitation! To explain the line : Susano has descendants but some of them fell in love with the gods of Olympus, Therefore the descendants of Susano has been tainted by the greek culture. :)We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 06:18, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I love your ideas, but here's the thing I only know of Egyptian, Greek, Japanese , My own country's mythology and very little of Celts. So if we're going for it, I might find a hard time coping up. I'm really sorry to disappoint you. P.S. The character doesn't really need to be a son of Sussano, but rather a descentdant of a Japanese god/goddess. If you have any other questions you can just pm me. We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 12:03, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Well I like the timeline to be now if that is alright with you?We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 06:18, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I look forward to seeing your character. BTW in case you have time would you care to read my story entitled Give Me a Chance. Thank you We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 02:17, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh my gosh. I was like fan girling when I saw izaya. I love Drrr. Have you read the light novels? Anyways your character is perfect. Now we only have to wait for hunter and we can start our story. My character by the way is Rin Yamamoto Thank you for reading my story. We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 04:44, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Leengard. I'm sorry we couldn't start the collab before the school starts again. I guess we need to postpone it till friday. (I'm not allowed to use the computer during weekdays) I'm really sorryWe exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 09:59, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hallluu!!! Look Amaterasu :Prologue. If you see any grammatical errors feel free to edit it and if you don't like it I'll rewrite it . If you have other questions please ask me through messages. P.S. It's your turn :))) We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 14:53, January 10, 2014 (UTC) The war god would be the father of your character if that is ok with you.. since from what I have read your character 's father is also called the war god... We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 04:14, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lee I 'm really sorry if our collaboration has been postponed for a whole month but I promise to continue it now. Since Artemis haven't writen anything yet, I decided to skip her. (I'm sorry if I took a long time on this decision. I was really busy in terms of academics..gosh being a junior is stressful ...>...>). If you have any complain please don't hesitate to tell me. We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 14:00, February 5, 2014 (UTC)